Carrying water or any other beverage during physical activity and exercise is both cumbersome and restrictive. The user is also unable to utilize that hand for other tasks such as lifting objects or weights.
Other hydration devices currently available are bulky, chafe the user, and are not practical or otherwise function poorly in liquid disbursement. These hydration devices have not been adapted to the user's drinking motion, nor are they comfortable to wear.
Further, in other hydration devices currently available, gravity causes fluids to flow away from the uptake valve during the drinking motion which can make drinking impossible.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a wearable hands-free hydration apparatus that does not restrict the movement or utilization of a hand of the user or otherwise chafe or provide inadequate liquid disbursement. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.